


coffee shop

by Staymona55



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55





	coffee shop

Scott was leaving school with Lydia and stiles, when his phone buzzes. It was a text.

Derek: meeting, @ the coffee shop 5pm.

Stiles looked at his best mate with frowned eyebrows, “why is he always holding meetings in the coffee shop?” asked but Scott didn’t know too. “it’s like the 4th one in two weeks” he stated.

Lydia laughed, “your both clueless” stiles looks at her pleading to know but all she says is “no, if you don’t already know I’m not telling you” “I don’t care as long as he’s buying us cakes ” Scott answered.

~~~

You was having a busy day, the morning rush was double then normal. And now it was the turn of the after work rush. You had only been working here a few week but was good you remembered faces and orders the names of cups. Your new cakes where selling like crazy.

You looked at the time waiting for the tall dark haired man who’s name you had never gotten to come in. Over the past 3 weeks Mr Green eyes as you have secretly named him, Had come in twice a day. Everyday it was no lie you had developed a small crush on the hot mysterious man.

Today was no different 4:55pm like clock work Mr Green eyes walks in walks to your counter giving you a sexy smile that makes your knees weak. “you with your friends today?” you ask knowing lately he had a group of teenagers meet him some evenings. “yes” he simply answered his voice was smooth and melting. “2 coffees and two caramel hot chocolates coming up cutie” you replied. He went a little pink but chucked every time you said it. He was infectious the bright green eyes the wide grin made you smile even more.

You watch as he sat in the table near the back. Minutes after his friends walk in.

~~~~

Derek handed out the group there drinks. After talking about new training ideas stiles was curious about Derek’s new meeting place. “Why do we always come here now, not saying don’t like it but what’s wrong with the loft?” He asked blowing the hot drink in his hand.

Derek didn’t answer but instead involuntary looked over at y/n the girl behind the small cake counter. That’s when it hit stiles. “NO you have a crush on her ” he shouted a little to loud. Derek kicked him under the table.

But Derek couldn’t deny it. He walked into the shop over 3 weeks ago to get cakes for Cora. That’s when he saw y/n for the first time. The was the sun hit y/h/s+c making it shine. She was smiling busy making an order for a snotty guy. He had told her the order so fast she missed out a cup of coffee when she repeated it. The guy sighed “no its 7 coffees 4 black 2 with sugar 2 white none with sugar 1 white with sugar and cream and an ice tea stupid girl don’t you listen”

Derek was about to say something to the man when the she looked at him “look if you spoke slower I would have heard and before you start some dumb-assed attempt to mock me, remember I make the drinks and I know what one is yours don’t test me darling” her voice was threatening mixed with bitchy sass as she spoke she smiled. The man waited with his head down. Muttering.

Derek was impressed with the she handled herself, something about her made his heart beat faster “what can I get you cutie ” y/n asked him. He smiled hearing her heart quicken similar to what his had done. After that Derek found himself coming into the shop twice a day just to see her. Trying to make small talk when he saw the chance.

“if you like her ask her out” Scott told Derek. He gave him a glare like he’d just said the worst thing ever. Lydia got up to get the refills as stiles and Scott talked Derek into asking the girl out.

Lydia came back with the tray of paper cups each one y/n had written each name. When they looked on Derek’s his name wasn’t there it was labeled ’ Mr green eyes ’ Derek smiled at the words. Thinking he never told her his name when she first took the order for the pack.

“coffee for Lydia hot chocolates Scott and stiles” she repeated slow as she wrote on the cups “and the other coffee” y/n had asked. Derek took the cup drinking out of it “that’s mine I don’t need my name one it” winking as he said it.

Stiles voice brought Derek out of his memory / daydream. “Derek…. if you don’t ask her out. I’m going to do it for you stiles said. "stop being a sourwolf” Derek froze as he heard a heartbeat behind him and a fimilar sent. Y/n was stood behind him.

“what’s a sour wolf? and what’s he gotta do” she asked. Derek clenched his jaw, looking at stiles ready to kill him. “sour wolf is a nickname for Derek” stiles explains to you. Laughing you take the empty cups. They teens all looked wide eyed at Derek to encourage him to say something. Lydia rolled her eyes “speaking of nicknames why do you label his cup Mr Green eyes” she asked y/n

You looked deep into Derek’s eyes answering her question but talking to Derek, know you knee his name making a mental note to give stiles extra chocolate and cream next time. “You have the most amazing eyes.” you said then face the rest of the group I didn’t know his name so he became Mr Green eyes” you smirk walking away.

Derek jumped out his seat grabbing your arm “y/n would you like to go out one day maybe for a cof” Derek stopped himself thinking a girl who works in a coffee shop wouldn’t want a date in a coffee shop “for something to eat.. Erm with me” he shyly said rubbing the back of his neck.

Your face went flushed “it’s a date” you smile back “yes a date definitely” he said back before going back to his table to face a overly excited stiles and giddy Lydia “sour wolf is in love” they said. Derek just smiled knowing they was right.


End file.
